Demon Fox Of The Illidari
by crasyrt
Summary: When a young Nartuto is attacked he is saved Illidan, now armed with the teachings of the Demon hunter he sets out to make hium proud and protect all of those he cares about. (sorry i suck at descriptions)


A/N Now so you are all aware I do not know everything there is to know about the Warcraft universe and with so much yet to happen a lot of what dose in this story will be au to the game universe, and since I am yet to play the DH class in WOW Illidans powers will be mostly made up. Pairings are as of yet unknown and will depend on where the story goes but I can tell you that I have a heavy lean towards naruhina and I despise narusaku.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this on this chapter. I own nothing in this story except the concept

Every year, it happened. Always the same, Naruto would awaken feeling happy knowing this is meant to be a day he looks forward to and celebrates, Instead he is forced to run for his life, the mobs of angry villagers hot on his tail. This year was different though, there where ninja amongst the mob. He tried every trick he knew to escape but there was always one who would spot him and reignite the hunt. Finally falling to exhaustion Naruto dropped to his knees in an alleyway realising he had run into a dead end, finding no other option he turned to his pursuers, the civilian mob huddled behind three ninjas in chunin vests calling for his execution. One of the ninjas gained a sadistic smile on his face as he drew a kunai and started to slowly approach Naruto.

"Time for the demon to pay for taking our families!" The ninja yelled before charging forwards to slice down on the young blonde. Naruto panicked rolling to the side to avoid the sharp knife; he then swept the ninjas legs out from underneath him before scrambling to the end of the alleyway. "heh lucky shot, to bad it will be your last!" The ninja got back up this time taking no chances as the other two chunin joined him. Two of the ninja grabbed Naruto and held him down as the remaining ninja, the one Naruto had knocked over, went to slice Naruto's neck, suddenly full of strength Naruto squirmed out of the ninjas grasp and tried to duck away from the deadly object managing to avoid his neck being sliced, unfortunately for him he did not come out unscathed. Blood now dripping down his face he tried to open his eyes but even with them open he cannot see his world is black and he can hear the villages and ninjas laughing at him.

"See if you had just let me kill you, you wouldn't be blind right now! And the best part is I'm still going to kill you!" unseen to Naruto as he stumbled blindly in the alley the ninja approached once more a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Oh I am going to enjoy making you suf-" The ninja was cut off by another man appearing in the alley punching him towards the other bystanders. This new man was unusual to say the least, he had purple skin and long pointy ears with extremely long hair in a ponytail, he wore brown pants with no shoes and his chest was bare exposing the green tattoos that littered his body, over his eyes was a blind fold however two green orbs could be seen through the cloth. The most intimidating feature of this unusual man however where the two green war glaives he had hung on his back which made even the most courageous of the mob falter.

"What do you think you are doing? The man's voice sounding both disinterested and yet at the same time threatening carried through the crowd few had an answer for the man but the ninja he had launched across the alley stumbled to his feet.

"Ridding our village of the filth that is the demon of course" The ninja was cocky expecting the man to back down now that he knew what their goal was, what he did not expect was the dark chuckle that escaped the man.

"Pathetic. This boy is no demon." The ninja believing he realised what the issue was attempted to explain to the man the boys origins, how there leader had sealed the demon fox within him, thus making him the demon. Once again the man surprised them by punching the man another r time. "I advise that you leave now if you value your lives, for if you don't I will show you what a true demon looks like, and let me tell you. You are not prepared!" the three ninja instantly sensing a threat drew there weapons and charged as the civilians began to panic and flee. One of the ninjas began to go through a set of hand seals the others quickly following his lead all three of them unleashed a massive torrent of fire that they believed had burned the man to a crisp however… "your magic is weak and pathetic, now let me show you mine!" out of the inferno the man launched into the air his feet now cloven, his overall muscle mass increased a pair of horns jutting out of his head and lastly a pair of wings sprouting from his back blocking the sun for the three bellow he now considered prey. He quickly descended slicing the chests of two of the ninja with his war glaives leaving them incapacitated on the ground. He spins around just in time to deflect several incoming projectiles. Once more the man and the ninja who was going to kill Naruto face off, still confident the ninja readied his kunai, but before he could even move the man sent a giant green beam of energy from his eyes burning the man to a crisp.

The man turned away from the now smouldering corpse as he reverted back to his normal form and quickly ran to Naruto "child, are you ok?" the boy tensed at his touch and started trying to get away from him. "Listen to me child I am not here to hurt you I only mean to help you" Naruto paused before speaking.

"Y-yy-your n-not gunna hurt me" he managed this sentence between sobs of pain and terror the former towards his now damaged eyes and the other towards the man who he knew ust effortlessly took on three trained ninja with no mercy.

"No child, I don't wish to hurt you, but I may be able to help you." Naruto was confused what did the man want to help him with, protection from the villagers?

"h-how can y-you help me?" the man looked down on the boy with pity, it was obvious to him that the boy did not think there was hope for his eyes. Crouching down he pulled a bandage out and began to apply it to the boys eyes Naruto flinching as he did.

"I too technically have no eye sight, however I have discovered a technique that allows me to see using-" The man jumped backwards as a large staff came down on his previous location. Its wielder an old man in a ninja outfit with a white beard. Covering the old man's face was concern and anger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my village?" His voice contained an aura of authority and power held together with a knowledge rarely seen within mortals.

"I am Illidan Stormrage, I was merely passing through your land when I found this child being attacked by these three" He pointed over his shoulder towards the three fallen ninja. "Two of them are alive the other was the one who took this boys sight." Suddenly all concern over who the stranger was vanished from the old man, he ran towards the boy carefully lifting the bandage to inspect the wound before he replaced the bandage and dropped to his knees.

"Naruto I am so sorry, I should have gotten here sooner, or had more people guarding you. But the massacre we were all hunting Itachi. Kami I am so sorry Naruto." The boy in question unsteadily rose to his feet before stumbling towards the old man.

"Jiji, its ok, I don't blame you and this man says he may have a way to return my sight" the old man's eyes widened as he stared questionably towards Illidan who took a large breath before replying.

"Not quite, I won't be able to return your actual sight to you, more a substitute if you would, however I warn you now it is not a painless process and requires some help from your tenant."

Naruto just looked confused while the old man's eyes narrowed. He contemplated Illidan's actions and what he had just been told before finally deciding on a course of action. "come it would be best if we discussed this in a more private location" The old man went to pick Naruto up but Illidan beat him to it, shrugging he led the way towards the Hokage tower for a conversation that would undoubtedly create a lot of paperwork.

A/N So what did you guys think, if you want me to continue please follow and review god knows I need the critique.


End file.
